Halloween
by UberWicca
Summary: I took the idea from the 'Halloween' ep in Buffy season 2, and I developed it further. Please read on to satisfy your curiousity....(BuffyAngel x-over)WIP
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB. I am just borrowing them for my own sick, twisted and perverse reasons. ;)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Dear Buffy and co,  
  
You are cordially invited to a big Halloween bash hosted by your friends at the Hyperion hotel on Friday the 30th October. Please arrive promptly at 7.00pm. Fancy dress is essential.  
  
Yours,  
  
The staff at A.I'  
  
Buffy laid down the invitation on the table. Seated around the table where her friends who looked up expectantly at her. It was the Scooby gang's nightly meeting at the MagicBox, and the blonde felt it was an appropriate time to announce it to them.  
  
Her face screwed up in confusion. 'Cordially?'  
  
'It means politely,' Willow supplied helpfully. 'Probably Wesley's influence,' she added in amusement.  
  
'So Deadboy's hosting a party, eh?' Xander asked sardonically. Buffy shot him a reproachful look.  
  
'I'm not trying to burst your bubble, there, Buff,' he amended quickly, 'it's just that; given our experiences of creepy Halloween related incidents- I'm not sure I wanna go.'  
  
'But it should be fun!' Tara piped up eagerly, 'dressing up is so cool! And I can meet Angel, too!' Buffy smiled gratefully at the Wicca's support.  
  
'I've met him,' Anya chimed in. 'All broody and mysterious. Makes a girl wanna-' at that point Anya made a gesture which was so rude that the others groaned and rolled their eyes.  
  
'Yeah!' Dawn agreed, completely oblivious to Anya's hand movements. The teenager had suddenly become excited at the thought of going to LA. Bright lights! Lots of people! Moreover, Angel! (Or Deadboy, as Xander had already mentioned. )  
  
'Besides, ' Willow said in a bright tone. 'What's the worse that could happen?'  
  
'You mean besides from tiny evil fear demons and some Dawn/vampire mouth- action?' Xander said bluntly.' I'm guessing..nothing.'  
  
Buffy sighed heavily, raising her eyes to the high heavens. 'Please don't let anything bad happen,' she begged inside herself.  
  
'What do you mean we've run out of orange streamers?' a shrill voice said ferociously.  
  
'Cordy, honey, please calm down!' a green skinned demon with red horns said gently. 'We'll find more- I promise.' Lorne sighed: it was hard to sedate this fiery young woman.  
  
Eyeing him beadily, the brunette growled and stormed off upstairs-probably to go and have a lie down.  
  
From his comfortable spot in the corner, Angel smirked as he watched the whole situation. Sure, he felt pity for the berated demon, but all the same, he couldn't help but laugh at the whole incident. Feeling obliged to go over and talk to him, the vampire stood up and walked over towards him.  
  
'You alright, Lorne?' he asked sympathetically.  
  
'About as good as I'll ever be, Angel-cakes!' he answered quite cheerily. Angel cringed secretly when Lorne called him that name. It was the demon's pet name for him, and he had an immense dislike of it. Even so, he kept his cool as he normally did.  
  
'Good,' he smiled.  
  
He then took his time to sweep his eyes over the lobby, taking in all the décor. Orange and black streamers adorned the pillars; fake spiders dangled from the ceiling and wisps of fake spider webs hung in the corners. Overall, although it was not finished yet, Cordelia's effort had paid off. it looked amazing.  
  
'Cordy's been working hard, hasn't she?' he continued admiringly.  
  
'Like a beaver!' he gushed excitedly. 'I swear, our little cookie is one heck of a decorator!'  
  
'Not to mention one hell of an organiser,' a voice said from the doorway. It was deep and smooth, but it was full of genuine praise. Both heads spun round to see Gunn standing there, holding a cardboard box in his arms. A figure peeped out shyly from behind him-Fred. A dainty, slim-built, doe- eyed Texan, whom the A.I team had rescued from Lorne's homeworld, not so long ago.  
  
'Gunn! Fred! How are you?' the demon greeted warmly, sweeping the tiny girl into a tight embrace.  
  
Angel looked behind them as if he were looking for someone. 'No sign of Wesley, then?' he inquired of the black man.  
  
He shook his head, 'Nah, English ain't 'round- he's still shopping for Cordy.' He let his dark eyes survey the whole foyer, in search of the aforementioned brunette. 'Speaking of which, where she at?'  
  
Lorne was quick to answer, 'She's upstairs sulking and-' his red eyes fell onto the box that Gunn was holding. They widened with delight and excitement. Half-dropping Fred, the demon released a girlish squeal before pushing Gunn into setting down the box. With a bemused look on her pretty face, Fred waved a shy hello at Angel: somehow, Lorne's behaviour had rendered her speechless.  
  
With an equally bemused look, the vampire waved back, making the girl blush violently and hide her face with her hands.  
  
'No, Lorne, 'Gunn chided, 'no peeping!' He was holding the box above his head, while Lorne darted about, trying to grab it.  
  
'But I wanna see the costumes,' he whined, jumping up to reach it. Gunn simply just raised it higher, so that Lorne gave up. 'Fine!' he snorted, tone edged with contempt. The group looked on in amusement, as Lorne marched upstairs, probably to join Cordelia in 'huff-mode'.  
  
'Well, this day keeps on getting better an' better,' Gunn noted sarcastically.  
  
'Tell me about it,' Angel agreed wearily with a shake of his head. 


	2. I'm Daphne'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB. I am just borrowing them for my own sick, twisted and perverse reasons. ;)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dawn sighed heavily. 'Buffy's been away for ages,' she groaned, resting her chin on her palms.  
  
'Yes,' Anya said wearily, 'She has been gone a long time. Maybe she was eaten by a Huliek demon,' she added rather morbidly. The others shot her heated looks. She held up her hands in defence. 'She wouldn't feel any pain- it would be a quick death. You see, the Huliek demon has rather a large-'  
  
'Uh, sweetie?' her fiancee interjected gently, 'could you quit it with the morbid talk? It makes me kinda edgy.' The ex -demon looked deflated. With a contemptuous snort, Anya stuck up her nose, folded her arms, and turned away, obviously disgruntled by the remark.  
  
'Ok, everyone! I need your help!' Buffy announced from the back room. She sounded quite serious.  
  
'Finally,' Dawn said.  
  
'What for?'  
  
'Is it serious?'  
  
'Oh no'  
  
They rhymed off their comments, one by one, as if they planned it. The Scoobies began to get worried: what was wrong? Moreover, if something was wrong, how bad was it? At the same token, however, they knew within themselves that they could face it, whatever the odds. That if they stuck together, they could survive anything. That when-  
  
'Taa-daa!' the Slayer interupted, emerging from her hiding place. Her arms were spread out, and she had a huge grin on her face. 'Sooo?' she asked gleefully, 'what do ya think?' She stood there, beaming, ready for lavishing praise and admiration. Instead, she got the opposite.  
  
Confusion turned to anger in a matter of seconds.  
  
'I'm going to kill you!'  
  
'Buffy, you're so dead!'  
  
'You are so gonna get it!' The blonde's face fell, as she dropped her arms, and proceeded to instil calm amongst her friends.  
  
'What's with the death threats, guys?' she asked tranquilly, switching off her grin.  
  
'We thought you were in trouble,' Tara supplied politely. She (much to the Slayer's relief) did not make a death threat to her.  
  
'I am in trouble! I can't decide on my costume!' she whined bitterly. The others now looked at Buffy much more closely, switching their anger for curiousity.  
  
Buffy was decked out in a long-sleeved purple dress, which exposed some cleavage and her long, toned, sun-kissed legs. Her head was adorned with a purple Alice-band and a long, red wig, which was big and bouncy. To complete her outfit, she wore a green necktie and knee-high boots which were, not surprisingly, purple.  
  
'Are you supposed to be a reject from the seventies?' her sibling asked snidely, with a snigger.  
  
'No!' she retorted, 'I'm Daphne, from Scooby-doo!' She raised her arms up and twirled around, so that they could get a better view of her.  
  
'No, seriously, Buffy' Xander said, trying to suppress the laughter that was building up inside him.  
  
As always, Tara, the shy yet loveable Wicca was there to save her. 'You look nice,' she smiled. Anya turned round to the chatter. She raised an eyebrow at Buffy's ensemble.  
  
'You so do not look like her,' she noted derisively. Her tone sounded almost Cordelia-esque. 'Daphne has a bigger chest.' Buffy ignored her, still focusing on her defence.  
  
'See! Tara thinks I look nice!' she said, sounding like an eight year old child. Willow giggled at her outburst.  
  
'It's not that Buffy. It's just the whole idea of you being a Scooby gang member and we being the Scoobies.'  
  
'I thought it was cute!' she said irritably, deflated by their remarks. 'At least I made an effort! ' With that, she stormed off, heels clicking on the tiled floor, as she retired into the back again. A long, embarassed silence ensued before Xander broke it.  
  
'Y'know, she has a point,' he said awkwardally, now staring at his feet.  
  
'Yeah,' Tara concurred. 'I mean, she's all ready and we-'  
  
'-And we haven't even begun.' Willow finished guiltily. Another dragging silence ensued, before the teenager broke it.  
  
'I think we should go home-Xander wanna drop us off?' Dawn suggested eagerly, slightly off-topic.  
  
'I am not a taxi-service, Dawn,' he admonished her. 'I am a man.'  
  
'And a very good one at that.' Anya commented from her seat. ' A very kind, warm, fuzzy, strong, sexy-' she halted her words with a mischievous look in her eye. Then she began to lick her lips suggestively, before Xander moved in to stop her.  
  
'Ahn! Didn't we talk about this? No lewd comments or behaviour in front of my friends!' With a dismal look etched on her pretty face, the girl descended into yet another sulky silence.  
  
Dawn pressed on with her suggestion.  
  
'Awh, please?' she begged, turning on puppy dog eyes.  
  
'We'll give you a Scooby Snack,' Willow joked. Both Xander and Dawn gave the red-haired girl unamused looks. Only Tara, her loving girlfriend, lavished pity on the Wiccan.  
  
'Um, honey? That wasn't very funny, ' she said sweetly to her lover. Now it was Willow's turn to become silent and sullen.  
  
'Oh, alright,' Xander agreed finally, after the long hiatus that followed Willow's lame joke. Dawn clapped her hands with glee, and bounded off in the direction of the door. He jutted his finger out on all of them accusingly.' But on one condition.' They snapped to attention. Even Dawn spun round from her 'bounding.'  
  
You don't mention 'zoiks,' 'jenkies,' or anything related to Scooby-doo on the drive home.'  
  
Willow nodded shamefully, whilst Tara uttered a small yes. Dawn, however, rolled her eyes.  
  
Slipping an arm around his fiancee's shoulders, Xander lead the way to the door, with Anya in tow. Tara wrapped a reassuring arm around Willow's waist, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. When all of them were ready, the five made their way outside the shop, and hopped into Xander's car.  
  
Leaving the Slayer to her own devices.  
Bottom of Form 1 


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB. I am just borrowing them for my own sick, twisted and perverse reasons. ;)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Did you get the pumpkin pies? Huh? Did you? Did you?' Cordelia jumped up and down animatedly at Wesley, when he entered the lobby, with her shopping.  
  
' Of course, I did Cordelia,' he chided the brunette softly. The Seer flashed her 100-watt grin at him, causing him to chuckle. The British man could hardly walk, as his arms were laden with party food for the big Halloween bash they were hosting tomorrow night. 'Angel,' he panted, 'a little help here-woah,' he suddenly lost his balance, making the packages lurch forward dangerously. Luckily for him, Angel took the brunt of the bags, whilst the former Watcher regained his stance.  
  
'Thankyou,' he breathed, re-adjusting his glasses.  
  
'No, problem,' Angel grunted, feeling the strain of the groceries. Even with his vampire strength, he struggled with the weight until he reached the kitchen and set them on the counter.  
  
Cordelia's mood had lightened immensely since the Englishman's arrival. She was elated when Angel told her about Wesley's phone call, informing him that he would be home shortly. At that news, she ran down the stairs, waiting for him to appear. Still smiling that dazzling smile, the ex- cheerleader seized her opportunity.  
  
Launching herself at Wesley, she flung her arms around his neck, in what appeared to be a thankyou hug.  
  
'Cordy,' he choked, 'you're crushing my oesophagus!' She swiftly released her arms and jumped back, before quickly apologising.  
  
'Oh my God! I am so sorry, Wes! I'm just so excited!' Wesley chortled, admiring the young woman's enthusiasm.  
  
'It's quite alright, just try and tone down the hugs, slightly, won't you?' he suggested to her kindly. She gave him a salute.  
  
'You're the boss!' she replied brightly, before skipping off into the kitchen to join Angel.  
  
He smiled as he remembered how he once loved Cordelia to embrace him with her soft, beautiful arms.  
  
'The one that got away,' Lorne commented wistfully. He walked down the stairs, with a wry grin etched on his green face, before joining the ex- Watcher.  
  
'What?' Wesley asked, only half-listening.  
  
'I can read it off you, sugar!' Lorne said warmly, 'the whole 'you and sweetie-pie' thing, a few years back.'  
  
'Oh,' he responded dully.  
  
'Don't be so down-heartened!' he admonished gently, patting his shoulder assuredly. 'All I gotta say is- one in a million that Cordelia is, one in a million,' he said tenderly, a dreamy look materialising on his face. It was quite comical to see a demon that dressed luridly and sang karoake, now having a faraway look upon its features.  
  
Fred wandered in at that point; making Wesley's spirits rise incalculably.  
  
'Well, I gotta go, hun, music needs organising!' Lorne informed him vibrantly. 'Bye-bye Tinkerbell!' he added cheerily to Fred, before exiting the building.  
  
' Oh!' Fred exclaimed timidly, 'you're back!' She smiled at him, making his heart flutter slightly.  
  
Fred- a delicate and fragile beauty with warm eyes and a heart of gold. Whose smile could lighten up any room whenever she entered, and whose personality that could brighten up anybody's day. There was only one word to describe her.  
  
Perfection.  
  
'Fred,' he said graciously, 'How are you?'  
  
'I'm fine, Wesley. How about you?' she asked him, in her soft Texan accent.  
  
'Never better,' he sighed, gazing into her big brown eyes. ' I should ask her to dinner', he thought to himself. ' Yes,' he decided, 'I will.' As he was about to say something, Gunn came into their presence.  
  
' Hey Fred! Hey English! ' He greeted warmly.  
  
' Damn Gunn!' Wesley grumbled angrily to himself. 'Hello Gunn,' he said pleasantly, forcing a smile.  
  
' Hello Charles,' Fred said shyly, slightly blushing. The black man did not respond bitterly to her calling him 'Charles,'-in fact, he rather liked it when she said it.  
  
' You all set?' he said, starting a new topic for discussion.  
  
' For the soiree?' Wesley asked, 'oh, my yes.' Fred nodded, not willing to speak to the handsome young man.  
  
' You do know, we need dates, right?'  
  
' Dates?' he said, puzzled by his remark.  
  
' Cordy said so,' he supplied, 'Angel's taking her. I'm taking Fred,' he added, casting a glance at the girl. She nodded again, indicating her obvious agreement to Gunn's proposal.  
  
' Oh?' was all Wesley could respond with. He was slightly shocked at the fact that she was going with him.  
  
' If that's alright with you,' he asked tentatively, eyeing him anxiously.  
  
' Of course!' he lied,' certainly.' Gunn didn't seem entirely convinced, but he did not push the matter further.  
  
' Ok. Fred, Cordy an' Angel need help in the kitchen. Catch ya later, bosserino!' he added to Wesley, before the pair sauntered off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
' Not if I catch you first!' Wesley thought acrimoniously, watching them go. With a frustrated sigh, the Englishman retreated into his office for a cup of Earl Grey and a good, long think. 


	4. Not Bloody Likely'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB. I am just borrowing them for my own sick, twisted and perverse reasons. ;)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy walked briskly in the chilly night air because the last thing she wanted to do was catch was a cold. She was in the cemetery, heading in the direction of Spike's crypt.  
  
Spike.  
  
The thought of him chilled her to the bone. They recently had shared a kiss- well two, actually, if you count the one after Sunnydale became all Broadway-like. Wrapping her arms around herself, the Slayer shook off the thoughts of him.  
  
Kissing him.  
  
Kissing Spike.  
  
After all, she did not want to venture into the territory of vampire boyfriends again.  
  
Been there. Done that.  
  
One was enough.  
  
'Ok! I did it again,' she chided herself mentally. 'I thought of him! God, will it ever end?' she asked in desperation, angrily kicking a stone. 'Relax,' she sucked in the cool night air to revitalise herself and clear her thoughts of..him. 'I can do this. All I gotta do is go and-' she halted outside his crypt, becoming hesitant and fidgety. She stood there for another moment, before leaning against the door and pushing it open.  
  
The peroxide vampire looked up and acknowledged her presence. 'Slayer,' he cooed, 'what brings you to my neck of the cemetery?' She glared at him fiercely.  
  
'I'm not here for games, Spike,' she replied, bitterness echoing in her tone.  
  
'Well, then' he smirked, rising up and striding towards the blonde. He looked her up and down, taking in all of her appearance, which immediately sent shivers down her spine. She did not like the way he looked at-no wait, leered at her. It made the Slayer uncomfortable, considering the fact that she despised the very sight of him. 'Business or pleasure?' he continued, with a saucy grin.  
  
'Neither,' she replied curtly, pushing past him, and settling herself into his armchair. 'It's about a party.'  
  
'A party, eh?' he asked curiously, arching his brow. 'What kind of party?'  
  
'Halloween,' she replied simply, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. Spike took a long time to respond. Firstly, he regarded her closely, checking to see if she was serious. Her impatient look told him everything.  
  
She was.  
  
A smirk formed on his lips, before he responded. 'I don't think so pet,' he answered rudely.  
  
Buffy sighed inside. 'It has to be done-no matter what,' she reminded herself, with a weary groan.  
  
'Awh come on, please Spike? Please?' she begged, clasping her hands together, pleading with all her heart.  
  
Spike smiled at her actions. 'You're desperate, aren't ya, luv?'  
  
'It'll be fun,' she said, still beseeching him greatly. 'Fun?' he said irritably, giving her a condescending look. 'I might as well decapitate myself.' She was getting on his nerves, and his look showed it all.  
  
'Now you're being a spoilsport,' she said sternly, folding her arms brusquely.  
  
'I don't do parties, pet.' He responded, explaining himself. 'Unless they involve a lot of blood and booze,' he added longingly, probably recounting an old memory of himself in the past.  
  
'You're getting off the subject,' Buffy said scornfully. 'Besides, everyone will be there.' She added, listing off the names of her friends.  
  
'You mean, Red, Wanker, Glinda, Nibblet and Lambchop?' he inquired of her, with the nicknames he had penned to them.  
  
'Lambchop?'  
  
He sighed heavily, 'Anya.'  
  
'Oh,' she said quietly.  
  
'Not bloody likely,' he snorted scathingly, turning up his nose in what seemed to be disgust.  
  
'It will be great. And since it's Angel's first-'  
  
'Hold up, there, Slayer,' he cut in. 'Did you just say Angel? She nodded briskly, mentally slapping herself for mentioning the 'A' word in front of the vampire. He laughed at her in disbelief 'Let me get this straight. You want me to dress up, go to L.A, and go to a Halloween party hosted by Poufy Mc Pouf-Pouf?'  
  
'Yeah,' she sighed. 'That's the general gist of it, ' she said nervously.  
  
He contemplated for a moment, before 'In that case..' He began thoughtfully, before stopping. Buffy looked up eagerly at him, expecting a yes. '.I'd rather stake myself than go anywhere near that ponce and his stupid band of merry men! ' He snapped arrogantly at her. The blonde expressed no emotion. She just sat there for a little while longer, before calmly rising out of the chair.  
  
With a calm look upon her features, Buffy reached into her coat, and withdrew a black club from her inside pocket. He eyed her puzzedly, unsure of what her next movements would be. 'I hate to have to resort to this, Spike, but you leave me no choice.' She edged closer to him, before continuing, 'The invitation said all of us and I'm not prepared to let Angel down,' she added authoritatively.  
  
With a quick-fire movement, she struck his skull sharply with the blunt object, watching his bewildered reaction with a smirk. Before slumping to the floor, the vampire uttered a 'Bloody hell,' and he was enveloped into darkness. With a satisfied look, the Slayer gripped his coat collar and hauled him out of the crypt into Xander's waiting car.  
  
'Nice one, Buff,' he noted sardonically, admiring her handiwork.  
  
She threw him in the back. 'No comments,' she warned. 'Just drive.'  
  
'Oh my God, you look amazing!' Dawn gushed excitedly, admiring Willow.  
  
'Yeah, baby,' Tara said encouragingly, 'you look hot.' She grinned saucily at her girlfriend and Willow blushed, because the two shared a moment.  
  
Willow was dressed in a skin-tight, leather catsuit that was black and very, very shiny. Her pointed black boots added an extra 5 inches to her and her hot red lipstick complimented her hazel eyes and ivory skin perfectly. On her backside, she had attached a long, fake tail, indicating overtly that she was dressed up as a cat.  
  
'Now lets see you, Tara,' Willow recommended, turning to her lover. The blonde Wiccan looked herself over briefly. She was wearing a pale blue, medieval style dress with long sleeves that ended in a point. The neck was v-shaped, showing a hint of cleavage. The bodiced top, embroidered with gold leaves, emphasised her beautiful curves, and her soft, satin pumps matched her dress. Her golden hair was put up, wrapped in a gold circlet.  
  
'You make a nice Guinevere,' Dawn smiled proudly.  
  
'Wow,' she breathed, gazing into the mirror.  
  
'Yip, wow indeed,' Willow said approvingly, sending a loving glance at the Wiccan. 'Now you, Dawnie,' she addressed cheerily to the teenager. 'Or should I say Dorothy?' The girls exchanged a grin with eachother.  
  
Just then, Buffy burst in with Xander, pulling an unconscious Spike in behind her. When Dawn had come into view, she unceremoniously dumped him on the floor, and raced excitedly over to her little sister. 'Oh my God!' she exclaimed, 'you are so cute!' She cupped Dawn's cheeks and squeezed them in a manner of a grandmother, much to the annoyance of the younger girl.  
  
'Buffy, will you cut it out!' she groaned, struggling away from her. Buffy dropped her hands and clasped them with delight.  
  
'Dorothy from The Wizard Of Oz!' she gushed elatedly. 'I'm sensing a Willow influence here,' she added, looking sideways at her best friend. Dawn shook her head defiantly.  
  
'No, actually, it was Tara's idea,' she supplied icily.  
  
'You like it then?' Tara inquired hopefully.  
  
'Brilliant! As are you two,' she added flatteringly to the Witches.  
  
'Seconding that,' Xander noted suggestively.  
  
'Speaking of which, I need to get ready!' She dashed up the stairs two at a time, meanwhile calling back to them, 'I won't be long!' After a long pause, the red-haired Wiccan decided to attempt another joke.  
  
'Ooooh do the red-shoe thing!' she urged Dawn readily. Xander snorted with laughter, whilst Tara politely withheld her amusement.  
  
'Kill me now,' Dawn said loudly, before descending into the mode that Buffy had dubbed her 'huff-mode.' 


	5. Getting Ready1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB. I am just borrowing them for my own sick, twisted and perverse reasons. ;)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Either it was the coldness of the floor or someone stepping on him, something woke Spike up. Although he was a vampire, and a powerful one at that, little things like that tended to piss him off. Ready to brandish his fists and fight, he found, much to his annoyance that he couldn't. Sweeping his icy-blue eyes over himself, he soon discovered the reason why. His limbs were bound firmly together with tight, restrictive rope. At this little espial, the vampire began to flash angry looks at the others, who deliberately ignored him.  
  
'Who stepped on me?' he demanded heatedly, struggling to release himself.  
  
'No one, Spike,' Dawn answered simply, flicking her pigtails behind her ears and focusing on something else. What the bleedin' hell was Nibblet looking at? He thought angrily. Spike craned his neck round to try and it for himself, but it was all in vain. The two witches, Red and Glinda stood in front him, blocking his view. Mustering all his strength, he began to rock vigorously from side to side, focusing all his energy on the tight bonds that were around his arms and ankles.  
  
'What the fu-'  
  
'Now Spikey,' Anya cut in sharply, 'no bad language in front of Dawnie.' Anya. So that's what the birds were looking at.  
  
'Move out of my bloody way woman! ' He snarled at Willow, who obeyed immediately, lest she incur his wrath. Anya was already in her costume, and what a costume! She was attired in a blood-red corset top, which was so tight, that her chest almost reached her neck. The rest of her was easy on the eyes too. Leather pants clung to her legs, emphasising the shapeliness of them. To top off her outfit, she donned spike-heeled boots that were black as well. Her make- up and her hair made her look, well vampish.  
  
A low growl rumbled in his throat.  
  
'Hey ogle-meister!' Xander snapped, stepping protectively in front of his girlfriend. 'Keep your creepy, leering, undead eyes off of my girl!' Anger flashed in his eyes as he spoke, but all Spike could do was snort with laughter. 'Think that's funny?' he demanded furiously. With a patient sigh, and a roll of his blue eyes, the vampire spoke again.  
  
'It's not that mate, but just what or who the hell are you meant to be?'  
  
'I'm a pirate,' the young man said defensively, drawing himself up a bit. 'I got my eye patch, my hooked hand and my wooden leg. Which reminds me.I can stake you with!' he bit off, a hint of threat in his voice.  
  
'It's his costume from a while ago,' Willow piped up eagerly, now joining in the conversation. 'So I'd watch it if I were you,' she said pointedly, waving a finger at Spike. The blonde vampire now acknowledged Willow. To her cat costume, she added pointy ears, which sat neatly on her head. Another growl rumbled in his throat as he viewed the redhead.  
  
'Gotta hand to you, Red' he said, roaming his eyes over her,' you scrub up nicely when you need to,' he said leeringly, and giving her a knowing wink. Tara instinctively moved much more closely to her girlfriend, shielding her from Spike: as if we would suddenly jump up and bite her.  
  
'That's my girlfriend you're talking about,' she said, her voice cold, completely un-Tara like. She shot him a poisoned glare, before laying a gentle arm on her lover's shoulder. Spike just chuckled again.  
  
'You too Glinda,' he added suggestively, now looking at her. 'I can see why you two are an item.' Willow bit her lip agitatedly, as if she was holding back something offensive to say to Spike.  
  
'What about me?' Dawn asked, as if craving some attention. The others aimed warning looks at him, before the vampire uttered his response.  
  
'Can't say that I liked 'The Wizard of Oz,'' he said tiredly, somewhat waving her question away. 'But that Judy Garland bird was a bit of a looker,' he added saucily, knowing that it would piss the others off.  
  
'I'm a vampire,' Anya cut in before the others could complain. 'I look all pale and slutty, which leads me to believe that I am dressed as one,' she added, in her usual blunt fashion. She flashed a smile openly, as if the conversation had never happened.  
  
'You too, luv. You've outdone yourself as well.' Nodding his head accusingly at Xander, he added derisively, 'unlike the wanker here.' A very pissed off looking Xander now turned to a very much affronted Xander at the sound of Spike's remark.  
  
'Many thanks,' she beamed, with a happy look.  
  
'Anya!' Her fiancée hissed at her, 'what did I say about Spike?' Anya sighed heavily, before releasing her previously rehearsed words from her mouth.  
  
'I must only thank the evil, blood sucking monster known as Spike, only when he agrees to stake himself, thus ending our gut-wrenching misery and despair.' She paused for a moment, mouthing a small sorry at the peroxide vamp. 'There. I said it. Can you leave me alone now?' She protested in a child-like voice, with a pout of her lips.  
  
'Can I get out of these bon- hang about-' he changed his tone, as he watched Buffy gracefully descend the stairs, in her Daphne costume. He let out a low whistle. 'Slayer,' he purred, 'you certainly know how to impress.' The Slayer's hands moved swiftly to her hips.  
  
'So, he woke up then? She asked of Xander wearily. Xander nodded.  
  
'Yes. Much to everyone's annoyance,' crossing his arms.  
  
'Not everyone's,' Anya said quietly, not looking up.  
  
'Okay, so we all ready now?' Buffy asked brightly, ticking her gaze over her friends.  
  
'Yip,' the two Wiccans chimed in gleefully, whilst Dawn just nodded.  
  
'Yes,' Anya added morosely, still not shifting her look.  
  
'Wow, Buffy,' Willow began proudly, 'one look and Angel's gonna lose it!'  
  
'What 'it'? There is no 'it'. He will keep his 'it',' she replied bluntly, shooting Willow down, albeit kindly.  
  
'My bad,' she said softly, mentally chiding herself.  
  
'The car ready, Xander?'  
  
'Aye, aye captain!' he saluted, a wide grin appearing on his face. 'Sorry. Couldn't resist. '  
  
'Xander, that was so lame,' Buffy said scornfully.  
  
'Seconding that,' Willow chimed in. Tara agreed, but did not say anything.  
  
'Yeah, even for you,' Dawn added disdainfully, shaking her head.  
  
'Great,' Anya grumbled, 'I have a lameoid of a boyfriend who wants to marry me and who is dressed up as a pirate. Being a vengeance demon is so much easier,' she said spitefully, reminiscing on her vengeance days. Xander turned round wildly, astonished at their comments. Especially Anya's.  
  
'Hold on a sec, since when did today become 'National Xander-bashing Day?'' he protested, injured by their words.  
  
'Since the day you were bloody born,' Spike muttered sardonically. He secretly took pleasure at the young mans hurt. Anything that pissed off the wanker was music to his ears. 


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Ok people, I will be putting a temporary hold on updates to this fic. I have no inspiration for now. Until I do, well, there will be no updates (  
  
But a big shout out goes out to all my reviewers for all my fics!!!  
  
Sorry  
  
UberWicca  
  
PS: If you have any ideas, please email me @ icklepeep@hotmail.com. Thanks. 


End file.
